


The Attraction of Opposites

by hailynx



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Background Relationships, Co-workers, Comedy, Contracts, Crack, Death, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Immortality, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Chronological, Non-Graphic Violence, OT12 - Freeform, OT7, One Shot, Profanity, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rivalry, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Slow To Update, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, Ten Commandments, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts because Baekhyun and Taehyung are <i>friends</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 친구는 무슨

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepandans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepandans/gifts).



> I do not own BTS or EXO.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.  
> The fic borrows ideas such as the Ten Commandments, Seven Heavenly Virtues and Seven Deadly Sins but does not intend to impose any religious views and will not make references to any particular religion.  
> Thanks for all your help, Lil! I hope you enjoy this if you ever read it (:

It starts because Baekhyun and Taehyung are _friends_.

 

(Okay, maybe not.)

 

It’s vexing to be Taehyung’s friend. As much as Baekhyun likes Taehyung, he hates the fact that people mistake him as the filth that is Taehyung, all because _Taehyung_ looks like Baekhyun. Just as Baekhyun is in the middle of plotting a plan to annoy his ‘friend’, Jongdae, who’s an enabling little shit, comes along to help out.

 

“Taehyung again?” Jongdae laughs in Baekhyun’s face and Baekhyun glares at him because _why_ on Earth does Jongdae get to be Selflessness? It makes no fucking sense. “Why don’t you let it go already? It’s been what—over two hundred years?”

 

“Oh shut up,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re not annoyed.”

 

Jongdae squirms, unable to deny the truth in Baekhyun’s words. So it is kind of annoying, because Jongdae will be walking down the street and people will come up and ask Baekhyun if he’s _that_ _Taehyung_ because they want to have a good time and Jongdae just wants to strangle someone but he can’t—just _can’t_.

 

“Fine,” Jongdae crosses his arms. “We should finish the _thing_.”

 

“What _thing_?” Baekhyun replies.

 

Jongdae waves Baekhyun over and whispers the plan into his ears. It’s not even new but this time, it seems like Jongdae has thought this through. For this to work they’ll need to enlist Sehun’s help. According to Jongdae, it’ll go like this: Jimin will adore Sehun, because he’s the maknae, just like Jungkook is.

 

(The plan sounds solid, so Baekhyun conveniently forgets that Sehun is _older_.)

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun slings his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders and crosses the Holy Library in stride. Jongdae had explained the plan and Sehun would rather follow than fight. Jongdae had presented a convincing argument and Junmyeon had given his approval. They really do need someone in the place of Kindness and Sehun agrees with Jongdae’s opinion about Jimin—not really Baekhyun’s idea of revenge, but he doesn’t really want to argue.

 

“Jimin!” Baekhyun exclaims, waving brightly, as soon as he spots his target.

 

“Uh, hyung,” Jimin flashes a smile and waves back reflexively, “Hi.”

 

Sehun picks up the pace to match Baekhyun’s step. Right now Jimin is dangerous. It’s been agreed on that Jimin fits kindness more than he fits envy but they have yet to convince Jimin to join them. They have to be careful even though they want him. As planned, Baekhyun pushes Sehun into the space next to Jimin and finds himself a seat on the opposite side. Jimin looks back and forth, eyeing his new company sceptically and squirms in his seat when they shuffle closer.

 

“Um,” Jimin shifts in his seat, wondering if he could slip under the table and then away. “What’s up guys?”

 

“Jimin,” Sehun starts today, confidently snaking his arm around Jimin’s shoulder and giving Jimin a firm, reassuring squeeze though everything else about him is still kind of awkward. “Uh… how are you?”

 

Jimin shifts in his seat, wondering how to get out of his predicament. The only reason he’s in the library by himself is because Yoongi had asked him to look up some material for their next job. Honestly, Jimin doesn’t know why they have to share the library but they _do_. Jimin looks around the room for help, mostly from Namjoon but none of his friends are in sight. Instead, Jimin catches sight of Jongdae slapping his face in agony (probably because _how are you_ wasn’t the right thing to say) from behind one of the shelves and heaves a sigh. Once again, Jimin regrets making Taehyung his best friend.

 

“Didn’t I decline last time…?” Jimin licks his lips nervously because he could very well say something else in Baekhyun’s presence.

 

“Well yes,” Baekhyun replies instantly. “But…are you—”

 

“There’s no _but_ ,” Jimin interrupts before he has to answer that question. “You guys don’t really mean that.”

 

Jimin is being honest because he has to be, but by now, Baekhyun and Sehun should know that what drives them is envy and nothing more.

 

“But,” Sehun ignores Jimin and shuffles closer so that he could pout in Jimin’s face, “I really think you belong with us, Jimin."

 

Jimin groans, heart heavy with envy. Why couldn’t their Jungkook act this cute all the time? Noticing the successful tactic, Sehun smirks in response and repeats his many acts of _aegyo_. Jimin fights the urge to give in to their whims, squeezes his eyes shut and cries out for his hyungs to save him.

 

 

 

 

 

Namjoon frowns after having done the head check, “Where’s Jimin?”

 

“I sent him to the library,” Yoongi pipes up from where he’s splayed lazily on the floor. “He should be back soon.”

 

Namjoon contemplates it briefly before agreeing to wait. Five minutes becomes ten and six tens an hour. Just as Seokjin shuffles to his feet, mumbling that he’ll go and find Jimin, Jungkook points out that Jimin can be heard running down the hall. Assured, no one makes a move so Jungkook lazily tells them that Jimin is begging to be saved. After a beat of silence, all six of them register the meaning behind Jungkook’s words and end up fighting to get out of the door.

 

Once they manage to get out, they rush in the direction of Jimin’s voice. It’s not even surprising that they find Jimin fighting against Baekhyun. Taehyung is the first to sigh, muttering under his breath, _not this shit again_ because he knows exactly what’s going on. Jimin throws Taehyung a dirty glare, but Taehyung isn’t remotely helpful so Jimin turns immediately to his elders.

 

“Hyung!” Jimin wails, trying to prey the end of his shirt out of Baekhyun’s hands. “Save me!”

 

It’s only three words but the air around them goes cold. All it takes is a glare from Namjoon to separate them.

 

“Shit!” Sehun cruses the moment he feels the wrath. Jumping back, Sehun grabs Baekhyun by his collar and pulls Baekhyun behind him. “Stand behind me, hyung.”

 

As soon as Jimin is free, Yoongi hooks an arm around Jimin’s neck and pulls him into the crowd of six. It protective but Yoongi is chocking Jimin as punishment for being caught. Still, Jimin knows to appreciate the gesture because Yoongi hates hissing at people. Years ago, some human had said that Yoongi looked strange when he hisses but right now he’s hissing at Baekhyun and Sehun—all for Jimin. But of course Hoseok and Namjoon have to ruin it all.

 

“This won’t do,” Hoseok exclaims and Jimin rolls his eyes—there goes Hoseok’s pride again. “You guys really crossed a line this time.”

 

Behind Sehun, Baekhyun has to tiptoe so that he can see past Sehun’s head. It takes a lot of effort, but when Baekhyun finally manages, he smirks victoriously because he knows that he’s hit a nerve and that’s when shit goes down.

 

“It’s fucking on,” Namjoon declares war, probably without even _intending_ to.

 

“Namjoon,” Instantly, Yoongi’s hissing fades into a long, suffering groan, honesty slipping out like water flowing from a waterfall, “Did you just create more work for us?”

 

_Fin._


	2. Balancing Act

Jongin yawns underneath his hand and the gesture is enough to drain Namjoon of his energy. Unconsciously, Namjoon repeats after Jongin, but he can’t exactly sleep standing up like Jongin does, so when he drops his head and hears an audible crack in his neck, the pain snaps Namjoon right back into reality.

 

“Shit,” Namjoon slurs, willing his eyes to open. “Uh, well, we’re off…”

 

Taehyung waves goodbye happily while Yoongi lies there, completely knocked out. Seeing as the opportunity presented itself, Yoongi wouldn’t give up the most peaceful sleep in the world for anything else. Yoongi and Jongin are probably a match made in heaven but if they gave Yoongi and Jongin the pleasure of being together all the time, no work would be done, ever.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin borrows a cloud for travel and it’s a slow trip, but it’s nice for Namjoon to be in Jongin’s presence, because Namjoon’s feelings responds kindly to Jongin’s calm. The usually fiery and overwhelming feelings are obedient, sleeping beneath the surface of Namjoon’s skin and granting him temporary peace.

 

“We’ve got a job to do,” Jongin says suddenly and Namjoon straightens because Jongin’s the _hyung_ by a couple of months but he’s also the _seonbae_ by like a hundred years or so. “But I’ll let you rest on the way back.”

 

Namjoon smiles widely, feeling grateful for the offer, because sleep doesn’t come very easily to him. Jongin can be oddly sweet, kind of like Yoongi in his rarer moments and they both share an unconditional penchant for sleeping. Well, Yoongi is just lazy but Jongin is actually tranquil. Whenever Jongin is around, all they want is to take the chance to bask in Jongin’s quiet and calm.

 

 

 

 

 

When they finally arrive on Earth, most humans are tucked away in their beds, fast asleep. Upon finding the one on the list, Namjoon plants his ass down on the window pane and looks at the old and frail human, calmly reaching the end of his life. The note that Namjoon had been given lists very few sins and that’s why Namjoon isn’t alone. If it had just been Namjoon, there’s no way the old man would be at peace right now. For quiet jobs like these, Jongin is the perfect partner.

 

Sending humans off is not a job that Namjoon likes but he can’t resign because of his love for his friends. Jongin, who is sitting beside Namjoon offers some comfort by humming an old track that Yixing and Yoongi had composed together. Jongin understands without the need for words so Namjoon closes his eyes and waits. It’s an hour or so before the old man’s breathing drops to silence and their job is done.

 

“Good work,” Jongin praises.

 

Namjoon nods politely and thanks Jongin for his hard work as well. Work related things give Jongin the upper hand and Namjoon can’t be friendly—even if they are actually friends. When they return to the cloud to head home, Jongin drops the work persona and flashes Namjoon that friendly smile again. It helps Namjoon relax, but not for long.

 

“Here,” Jongin says, passing Namjoon a pillow to hug. “Get some rest. I heard from Baekhyun hyung that you barely get any sleep with Taehyung around.”

 

Namjoon flushes red and his mouth moves faster than his brain, because he’s learnt a thing or two about verbal self defence, with Yoongi as a friend, “Does Goddess Soojung know you’ve got a filthy mouth?”

 

There’s a beat of silence, a moment of regret.

 

“Hyung—”

 

“Namjoon-ah,” Jongin says sweetly, pushing Namjoon’s head down onto Jongin’s shoulder, to allow Namjoon to rest, just as promised. “Would you like us to send Kyungsoo hyung over to your place someday?”

 

Namjoon wishes he’d kept his mouth shut. It’s been decades, so Namjoon should know better than this. If Namjoon has Yoongi as the serpent’s tongue then of course Jongin has Baekhyun.

 

_Fin._


	3. Decoy

There’s a hectic storm outside but Minseok smiles gently, as if nothing is wrong. “Coffee?”

 

Seokjin smiles back in appreciation. This is actually normal. Whenever a little war breaks out, Seokjin’s hiding place is always Minseok’s home, because Minseok never gets involved. Seokjin makes sure to keep his odd friendship with Minseok a secret because once the others find out, he won’t be able to use Minseok’s home as a hideout anymore.

 

“Please,” Seokjin nods, humbly as he sheds the jacket because it’s always warm and cosy in Minseok’s home.

 

Minseok waves Seokjin away from the kitchen and Seokjin makes himself at home, finding a seat at the old wooden table. Then he digs his hand into his pocket, pulls out a packet of bread, opens it and begins chewing. By the time Seokjin is opening his third, Minseok is chuckling as he places an extra large mug of coffee on the coaster before Seokjin. Seokjin stares at the mug curiously and then up at Minseok because he hasn’t ever seen this mug before.

 

“Here,” Minseok ignores his questioning gaze and pushes the jar of sugar cubes across the table.

 

“Thanks hyung,” Seokjin smiles, picking up one cube after another and dropping it into his mug.

 

It’s not long before Seokjin’s hand hovers over the jar contemplatively because he might as well just pour the whole thing in. It won’t make a difference to the taste anyway.

 

“Okay,” Minseok narrows his eyes and pulls the jar away, “Moderation, Jin.”

 

Seokjin swallows thickly, feeling a sense of withdrawal and so fills the empty space by shoving some more bread into his mouth. He could always use more sugar but Minseok is probably right. If Seokjin wants to keep his hiding place, he’ll have to follow by Minseok’s rules. Minseok glances at the pile of bread wrappings on the table but doesn’t bother asking Seokjin how he manages to hide endless amounts of snacks on his body.

 

“What is it this time?” Minseok asks instead, eyeing the window that gives him a view outside.

 

Seokjin cradles the mug in his hands, appreciating the warmth and turns to look out the window. Seokjin feels slightly guilty about it but he can’t stand to be out there. In the far distance, Seokjin can make out the shadow of five of his friends, all on their knees in repentance and hands held in prayer. Then Seokjin spots the reason for it—the ring leader behind it all actually—prancing around with his arms crossed behind him, looking slightly too smug for Seokjin’s liking.

 

“The usual stuff,” Seokjin sighs with a shudder running down his spine. “Nothing serious.”

 

Well, having the almighty Ten Commandments gather to try to steal Jimin is kind of serious, but they’ve had this feud for years. It’d actually be really abnormal if they didn’t try to steal Jimin every now and then.

 

Minseok doesn’t miss a beat, “Then why are you hiding?”

 

Seokjin flinches, because really, he should be out there, defending Jimin with his life but there’s an enemy out there Seokjin can’t face.

 

“Baekhyun summoned Junmyeon hyung,” Seokjin swallows his coffee nervously. If it had been anyone else, Seokjin would have stood his ground but Baekhyun knows exactly how to irk them. “Yoongi and I were probably the only ones who made it.”

 

“Good for you,” Minseok snickers.

 

Seokjin shudders at the thought of the younger ones suffering and shoves more food into his mouth to stop his teeth from clattering. Junmyeon means well, but for sin’s sake, they’re not the same. The knowledge hasn’t stopped Junmyeon but Seokjin wishes they could do something about it. Junmyeon likes to think that he’s doing them a favour by forcing them to repent but Seokjin swears it’s just an abuse of power.

 

“How’s your Boss?” Minseok asks around his mug, purposely distracting Seokjin from his worries. “Well?”

 

“Oh! He’s good,” Seokjin replies, fondly because it’s sweet how Minseok doesn’t directly ask about his friend, but about their _Boss_ instead. “I think he’s a bit… stressed lately, you know? A promotion means more work.”

 

“He deserves it,” Minseok snorts. “He’s the one who fought for that promotion and ended up as the Head of the Seven Deadly Sins.”

 

Seokjin hides a smile, trying not to burst out laughing because their _Boss_ as Minseok refers to him, is actually just Lu Han, formerly known as Kindness. Thinking about it now, Lu Han was probably the only one that lasted in that position for so long. The only explanation that Seokjin has gotten is that Kindness is an exhausting role to fill and no one wants to be in it for long. Seokjin can’t understand and doesn’t want to. He’s fine being where he is.

 

“You should go see him sometime hyung,” Seokjin suggests.

 

Minseok shakes his head and smiles dimly into his mug, “I’ll pass.”

 

There’s unspoken tension and Seokjin knows better than to push his luck so he keeps shoving food into his mouth to keep it shut. His time in Minseok’s home passes quietly and only when the commotion dies down does Minseok kick him out. Seokjin hasn’t exactly overstayed his welcome, but they know the routine by now. Minseok’s home is not safe forever.

 

“But hyung…” Seokjin grumbles, feeling a little anxious that Junmyeon might be looking for him right now. “I—”

 

“You should go,” Minseok insists with a sigh. “It’d be better for you.”

 

Seokjin frowns and pouts, trying to get a minute longer. If he steps out there now, there will be no one to shield him. Still, Minseok doesn’t relent and Seokjin’s shoulders droop in one last ditch attempt at persuasion. The attempt fails poorly with a well timed interruption.

 

“You don’t want to stay Jin,” Jongdae pops up out of nowhere and flashes Seokjin a small but mostly definitely evil smile. “Your little Jimin might just be a decoy, you know?”

 

Seokjin jumps to a start, hand resting over his thudding chest. Minseok gives him a frown and immediately, Seokjin regrets, because that had been a warning. Seokjin wonders since when Jongdae has been present, but it doesn’t even matter at this point. The words that have just come out of Jongdae’s mouth are more concerning. Seokjin glances between Minseok and Jongdae, horrified. Jongdae is not implying what Seokjin thinks he is, right? Staring hard at Minseok for an honest answer, Seokjin waits with bated breath. Minseok simply snickers into his hand and Seokjin feels the weight of all that bread but finds that he’s never run faster in his life.

 

_Fin._


	4. A Pledge of Silence

When Yoongi laughter flickers loud enough to be heard across the room, Seokjin furrows his brows and worries on his lips. There’s nothing remotely funny around so it’s odd that Yoongi isn’t… well, _Yoongi_. The Yoongi that Seokjin knows is one who usually has his eyes squeezed shut when there’s no work to do. The Yoongi right in front of them now is lively and happily crackling at nothing. Hoseok isn’t even there to enable him. Seokjin is pretty sure that they’ve broken him. And if that’s not the case then maybe The Ten Commandments have somehow _replaced_ him—Jongdae did say something about Jimin being a decoy after all.

 

“We’ve broken him!” Seokjin can’t help but panic as he gathers their members into a meeting, “That’s why I told you it was a bad idea!”

 

Jungkook looks over to where Yoongi is rolling across the floor and sighs, “It looks like he’s enjoying himself though.”

 

“Are we even talking about the same person?” Taehyung slaps Jungkook’s back lightly, “When does Yoongi hyung have _fun_?”

 

Despite his laughing fit, Yoongi is actually paying attention and manages to throw the nearest thing at Taehyung’s head.

 

“Maybe he heard something funny,” Jimin replies, reaching over to pet Taehyung’s hair. “Maybe Baekhyun hyung told him something really funny…”

 

But Jimin steals a glance at his hyung, worrying anyway. They had sent Yoongi to Baekhyun with a bag full of the soju to find out why Baekhyun has suddenly changed his tactics around converting Jimin. Yoongi hadn’t asked for the job but upon losing to the others, he had requested for some alcohol to come along with him because it’s hard to deal with a sober Baekhyun. When he came home that night, Yoongi was giggling like a child. It’s been hours and Yoongi, who loves sleep more than anything else, has been laughing continuously instead of sleeping.

 

“We have to fix this,” Seokjin hisses, hands trembling because he can’t bear to see Yoongi like this.

 

All six heads turn in Yoongi’s direction only to find that Yoongi is still laughing hysterically, without even bothering to stop to try and catch his breath. It’s a very strange image when Yoongi is alone, but as soon as Hoseok joins him, it looks oddly normal. They’ve always been a bit weird together so when Hoseok throws himself atop of Yoongi and begins giggling along, everything looks like it’s in place. But that’s not right because Hoseok’s just being dorky. They still have a problem on their hands.

 

“Yoongi…” Seokjin starts carefully. “Are you okay? Did something happen? Did Baekhyun—”

 

“You can’t ask me that,” Yoongi manages to choke out before cracking up again. “You _can’t_.”

 

“Okay,” Namjoon sighs, running his hand through his hair, “What _can_ we ask you?”

 

Yoongi takes a deep breath and exhales loudly. It stops the boisterous laughter from bubbling out of his chest but not the giggling that shakes his lips. In the end, Yoongi prompts them to just ask because it’s never going to stop.

 

“Did you find out what we asked you to?” Hoseok asks, oddly serious.

 

“Yes,” Yoongi says through his giggles. Yoongi doesn’t appreciate the new bright image he’s scored with all the smiling but he can’t help himself. “But I can’t tell you.”

 

“Why?”

 

Instead of answering, Yoongi bites down on his lip because he can feel the laughter brewing in him. He can’t tell them anything. Baekhyun’s hunt for Jimin has always been normal and always playful, but he’s really taken it up a notch as of late. Namjoon had concluded that there was a change and Yoongi had been sent out to scout. He found the answer, but he can’t share it.

 

“Yoongi—”

 

“Give him a moment,” Namjoon encourages. “Take a deep breath hyung.”

 

“I signed a Pledge of Silence,” Yoongi grits his teeth together, regretting his drunken endeavour. “With Kyungsoo.”

 

It takes a while, but when the reality finally sinks in everyone groans miserably. They all know better than to sign anything with Kyungsoo. Yoongi is the only one able to laugh it off.

 

“What,” Hoseok screams, “ _You_ weren’t meant to drink, you know that right?”

 

“Shut up,” Yoongi rolls his eyes. “I got carried away.”

 

It’s hard to deal with a sober Baekhyun but Yoongi can’t deal with a drunken Baekhyun sober either. It just doesn’t work that way.

 

“With _Kyungsoo_?” Namjoon takes a deep breath, rubbing his temples furiously. “Where’s your copy of the Pledge hyung?”

 

Yoongi rolls his eyes at Namjoon’s dramatics but rummages through his pockets anyway. It’s actually not the first time so Yoongi is pretty used to the routine. Yoongi is sure that this is something that Namjoon can fix—he always does. Once he finds the paper in his back pocket Yoongi happily shoves it into Namjoon’s hand. Everyone hovers over their leader as he unfolds the contract and scans through it. Yoongi is left to laugh on his own because really, the thing that Baekhyun calls a secret is too good.

 

“Did you even read the fine print?”

 

Yoongi blinks.

 

Namjoon sighs, “Please tell me you read the fine print.”

 

Yoongi swallows, “Fine print?”

 

“How drunk were you?” Seokjin cries.

 

“Uh…” Yoongi licks his cracked lips as he tries to recall it, chuckling nervously. “Um.”

 

“Right here,” Namjoon points out, shoving the piece of paper in his face and reciting the fine print angrily, “Any thoughts Min Yoongi has about Byun Baekhyun’s secret will induce laughter. Continuous laughter for twelve hours straight will lead to death.”

 

Yoongi stares. This is not a fucking Pledge of Silence.

 

“Oh— _hic_ —shit,” Yoongi hiccups, “How long have I— _hic_ —been laughing for?”

 

_Fin._


End file.
